mighty_morphin_power_rangersfandomcom-20200213-history
Zyuranger vs Mighty Morphin Season 1
Zyurangers - Dino Buckler Power Rangers - It's Morphin Time! Original Red Ranger (Jason Lee Scott) Jason was the Leader of the Power Rangers in 1993 Morphing Call - It's Morphin Time - Tyrannosaurus Weapons - Power Sword, Power Blaster, Thunder Slinger and Dragon Dagger piop04.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason creditsA-old-11.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason images (89).jpg|Austin St. John as Jason download (2)red.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason images (41)jason.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason op2231.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason thumb_ScreenShot016.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason thumb_Jason_red_wallpaper.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason images (42)red.jpg|Jason/Red Ranger/Austin St. John images (47).jpg|Jason with the Tyrannosaurus Coin pilot057.jpg|Jason Saying Tyrannosaurus in Season 1 Unaired Pilot images (46).jpg|Jason Saying Tyrannosaurus in Season 1 Images (45).jpg|Red Ranger (1) 1629573d-609c-4eb3-8894-8b9a257167ff-300x225.jpg|Red Ranger (2) piop03.jpg|Red Ranger (3) piop24.jpg|Red Ranger (4) images (44)red.jpg|Red Ranger with Dragon Shield (1) b8220221-f148-49b1-972f-92d47dacf965-300x225.jpg|Red Ranger with Dragon Shield (2) thumb_weapon-shield-4.jpg|Red Ranger with Dragon Shield (3) images (92).jpg|Red Ranger with Dragon Shield (4) 2nd Red Ranger (Rocky DeSantos) Rocky was the 2nd Red Ranger in Season 2 of MMPR Morphing Calls '''- It's Morphin Time - Tyrannosaurus/Red Ranger Power '''Weapons - Power Sword and Power Blaster thumb_mightymorphin_s2_ep32_010.jpg|Steven Cardenas as Rocky thumb_mightymorphin_s2_ep52_009.jpg|Steve Cardenas as Rocky download (9).jpg|Steve Cardenas as Rocky images (94).jpg|Steve Cardenas as Rocky thumb_theme-1-00000050.jpg|Steve Cardenas as Rocky download (1)m.jpg|Rocky DeSantos images (31)m.jpg|Rocky Getting Ready to Pull his Morph Out downloadm.jpg|Rocky Getting Ready to Morph images (33)m.jpg|Rocky Saying Tyrannosaurus in Season 2 images (40)red.jpg|Rocky Saying Red Ranger Power in Season 3 images (35)shark.jpg|Rocky without his Helmet (1) images (26)red.jpg|Rocky without his Helmet (2) images (36)standing.jpg|Rocky without his Helmet (3) images (38)red.jpg|Rocky without his Helmet (4) images (29)m.jpg|Red Ranger (1) images (34)s.jpg|Red Ranger (2) ROCKY1.jpg|Red Ranger (3) DD059.jpg|Red Ranger (4) images (27)m.jpg|Rocky's Movie Suit (1) images (28)m.jpg|Rocky's Movie Suit (2) images (30)m.jpg|Rocky's Movie Suit (3) Original Pink Ranger (Kimberly Ann Hart) Kimberly was the Happiest Person on the Team before she Hand her Powers to Katherine It's Morphin Time! - Pteradacyl/Pink Ranger Power piop07.jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly creditsA-old-15.jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly creditsA-new-15.jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly thumb_mightymorphin_s2_ep04_007.jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly images (63).jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Thumb theme-1-00000034.jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly images (90).jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly images (64).jpg images (59).jpg images (60).jpg|Kimberly Saying Pterodactyl in the Movie download (4) kim.jpg|Kimberly Saying Pterodactyl in Season 1 images (61).jpg|Kimberly Saying Pterodactyl in Season 2 images (70)kim.jpg|Kimberly Saying Pink Ranger Power in Season 3 images (58).jpg|Kimberly without her Helmet (1) images (62).jpg|Kimberly without her Helmet (2) images (76)pink.jpg|Kimberly without her Helmet (3) KIMBERLY1.jpg|Pink Ranger (1) images (65).jpg|Pink Ranger (2) images (66)zeo.jpg|Pink Ranger (3) images (73)movie.jpg|Pink Ranger (4) images (74)show.jpg|Pink Ranger (5) thumb_Pink_Ranger_with_Dragon_Shield.jpg|Pink Ranger with Dragon Shield (1) 2nd Pink Ranger (Katherine Hillard) Katherine was Chosen by Kimberly to take on the role as the New Pink Ranger in Season 3 It's Morphin Time! - Pink Ranger Power images (87).jpg|Catherine Sutherland as Kat images (67) kat.jpg|Catherine Sutherland as Kat images (88).jpg|Catherine Sutherland as Kat images (75)kat.jpg|Katherine Saying Pink Ranger Power in Season 3 images (71)helmet.jpg|Katherine without her Helmet (1) KAT7.jpg|Katherine without her Helmet (2) KAT90.jpg|Katherine without her Helmet (3) KAT93.jpg|Katherine without her Helmet (4) Images (66)zeo.jpg|Pink Ranger (1) images (69)pink.jpg|Pink Ranger (2) images (72)p.jpg|Pink Ranger (3) Dino Bucklers thumb_ScreenShot041.jpg|Geki's Dino Buckler Power Morphers thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-468.jpg|4 Power Morphers thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-115.jpg|Zack's Power Morpher thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-19.jpg thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-20.jpg thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-113.jpg|Kimberly's Power Morpher thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-114.jpg|Jason's Power Morpher thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-464.jpg Putties GWEPT170.jpg|Putty Patrol (1) PUTTIES3.jpg|Putty Patrol (2) PUTTIES67.jpg|Putty Patrol (3) PUTTIES13.jpg|Putty Patrol (4) thumb_mightymorphin_s1_ep01_205.jpg|Putty Patrol (5) thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-243.jpg|Putty Patrol (6) pilot067.jpg|Putty Patrol (7) The Mutant Rangers thumb_mightymorphin_s1_ep59_167.jpg|Mutant Morpher thumb_mightymorphin_s1_ep59_166.jpg|The Putties Getting Ready to Morph download (2) mutant.jpg|The Mutant Rangers Minus Commander Crayfish images (55).jpg|The Mutant Rangers Minus Mutant Green thumb_mightymorphin_s1_ep59_222.jpg download (3)mutant.jpg images (56).jpg|Green Mutant Ranger thumb_mightymorphin_s1_ep59_107.jpg MMM018.jpg|Black Mutant Ranger MMM034.jpg|Black Mutant Ranger getting ready to Punch Zack MMM019.jpg|Pink Mutant Ranger thumb_mightymorphin_s1_ep59_104.jpg MMM016.jpg|Blue Mutant Ranger MMM063.jpg|Blue Mutant Ranger with his Mutant Lance MMM017.jpg|Yellow Mutant Ranger MMM029.jpg|Yellow Mutant Ranger getting Ready to Attack Trini MMM015.jpg|Commander Crayfish doing the Red Ranger Pose MMM008.jpg|Commander Crayfish Red Ranger and Green Ranger Zyu footage of Red with Dragon Shield.jpg|Zyuranger Version jasonsheild.jpg|ABC Family Version GH054.jpg|Fox Kids Version OoC083.jpg|Fox Kids Version 1-24-11.JPG|ABC Kids Version Yellow Ranger (Trini Kwan) VS Tiger Ranger (Daim Knight Boi) imagesSLHLHRP2.jpg|Thuy Trang as Trini untitled.png|Thuy Trang as Trini untitledtrini.png|Thuy Trang as Trini images7A7HTN7H.jpg|Thuy Trang as Trini imagesEQ0A19E0.jpg|Trini Kwan in the Unaired Pilot Episode images17.jpg|Yellow Ranger vs Tiger Ranger imagesVS6LHJC6.jpg|Trini saying Sabertooth Tiger in Season 1 imagesZ91IR32B.jpg|Yellow Ranger in MMPR The Sixth Ranger (Zyuranger) Yamato Tribe Knight Burai Burai was the Evil 6th Ranger of Zyuranger, But then he Die in the hands of his Brother Geki images (23)wake.jpg images (21)a.jpg|Burai Waking Up images (20)burai.jpg|Burai images (15)burai.jpg|Yamato Tribe Knight Burai images (16)burai.jpg|Burai with a Kid images (17)burai.jpg|Burai playing his Flute images (18)green.jpg|Dragon Ranger (1) images (19)dragon.jpg|Dragon Ranger (2) images (22)d.jpg|Dragon Ranger (3) images (24)d.jpg|Dragon Ranger (4) 1st almost full shot of Dragon Ranger.jpg|Dragon Ranger (5) Dragon Ranger with Blade.jpg|Dragon Ranger (6) The Sixth Ranger (MMPRS1) Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver was the new kid at Angel Grovel High, Then he became the evil Green Ranger of the Villain named Rita Repulsa op144.jpg|Jason Frank as Tommy images (68) jason.jpg|Jason Frank as Tommy op232.jpg|Jason David Frank as Tommy images (91).jpg|Jason David Frank as Tommy OoC016.jpg OoC017.jpg OoC019.jpg|Tommy waking up OoC020.jpg|Tommy's Eyes op143.jpg|Tommy working on his Kicking Green tommy.jpg|Tommy Oliver in Season 1 images (39)dragon.jpg|Tommy Saying Dragonzord in Season 1 Green power.jpg|Tommy without his Helmet (1) 100px-JDF as Tommy in PRSM.jpg|Tommy without his Helmet (2) Tommy.jpg|Tommy without his Shield thumb_MMPR16-4.jpg images (43)green.jpg|Green Ranger (1) 1-14-06.JPG|Green Ranger (2) 1-14-07.JPG|Green Ranger (3) 1-17-07.JPG|Green Ranger (4) 1-18-05.JPG|Green Ranger (5) OoC055.jpg|Green Ranger (6) OoC056.jpg|Green Ranger (7) 2nd Green Ranger shot.jpg|Green Ranger (8) thumb_green_28529.jpg|Green Ranger (9) thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-42.jpg thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-43.jpg Category:Rangers